


Stepping Up

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Holding on just a little bit tighter.





	Stepping Up

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Stepping Up**

**by:** Jaye Reid 

**Category:** Post Episode, Josh POV

**Spoilers:** 18th  & Potomac

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Look what I found! Sorting my WW fic into works in progress and finished folders on my PC, I found this and realized I hadn't posted it! 

Dedicated to all those expected to hold it together in times of trouble. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site. 

She's gone. 

I can't believe it, but she is. 

I don't really know what to say or do, so I just sit here in the dark. Chinese take-out that I bought for Donna and myself sits unopened on my desk. 

I'm just not hungry anymore. 

We were supposed to meet in the residence with the President at nine pm tonight. Today hasn't been a red-letter day for the administration. And just when we thought it couldn't possibly get any worse - 

It got worse. 

And I don't know where Donna is. 

* * *

Leo came and told us about Mrs. L. 

I just... I can't believe she's gone you know? 

After Leo left, Margaret and Carol came by, weeping into handkerchief's the three assistants headed off to find others within their ranks. I'm glad actually, because I didn't think I could cope with a weepy Donna. 

I don't mean that in a callous way... I'm not putting down her emotional state... it's just that... hell if I had to watch her fall apart I know the thread I'm hanging by would break as well. 

I don't want Donna to see that. 

And no, I'm not being all male and, and... whatever it is that I'm sure Donna would say to that statement. 

It's just that... you see I have to be the strong one. 

I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff and when we're two down in the ninth innings with a home run needed to win, then that's when I have to step up to the plate. 

That's my job. 

And I'm good at it. 

I've got to be Donna's home run hitter - so I won't let her see me fall apart. 

Not again anyway. 


End file.
